


Full Circle

by moth2fic



Series: The arrangement [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in honour of International Fanworks Day 2016. It's short, unbeta'ed, and was vaguely intended as the coda to the series but I have decided to leave things open as the muses, or prompts, might strike again.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in honour of International Fanworks Day 2016. It's short, unbeta'ed, and was vaguely intended as the coda to the series but I have decided to leave things open as the muses, or prompts, might strike again.

It had been a terrible month. Failure of talks, frustration, false hopes, fighting both internal ( a group of bored marines) and external (the wraith), and almost everyone was at breaking point. 

"We need something to cheer everybody up," said Elizabeth. "Like your wedding last year."

"There could be a wedding," said John, slowly, but shook his head and wouldn't say any more there and then. 

Later, a lot of smaller meetings later, he brought the subject up when they were all seated round the table with an agenda that seemed to consist of even more frustration. 

"About this wedding, then," he said, and everyone was silent, waiting. "There's one event that would have everybody celebrating. And it would justify breaking into special stocks of food and drink, and of decorations." He looked round, sure of their attention. 

"You know of a couple, then?" said Elizabeth. "A couple whose marriage would accomplish all that?"

"I certainly do," said John and Rodney nodded agreement. 

They both looked at Radek and it had clearly been an agreed signal because suddenly he was down on one knee in front of Elizabeth. His hair was wilder than usual because he had been running his hands through it, and his eyes were more earnest than ever. 

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" he said. 

Elizabeth paled and bit her lip. "What do I say?" she asked the room at large. 

"Whatever you want to say, provided you truly want to say it," said Rodney.

"But if I were you I'd say 'yes'," said John. 

Elizabeth looked round, trying to catch all eyes, trying to see if this was some kind of joke or dream. Then she looked back at the man at her feet. "Yes," she whispered, and the company dissolved into clapping, cheering and wolf whistles while Radek's eyes shone. He rose quickly and kissed her, there in front of everyone so that there could be no mistake and there was a definite pact. 

After they broke free of the kiss, when they were meekly accepting the congratulations of all the senior members of the expedition, Elizabeth turned to John and Rodney. 

"You think this will please the masses?" she said, eyes glowing with happiness and hope.

"Yes," said John. "It will be even bigger than our wedding."

"Maybe," said someone, "much bigger because this is so obviously not a marriage of convenience."

"And you think theirs was?" Elizabeth turned, surprised. "You can't imagine how much work it took John to 'arrange' everything to his satisfaction." Everyone grinned, including Rodney, and there was some amazement expressed but some knowing glances were exchanged, too. 

"And perhaps," said Radek, "you two can give us pointers on adapting to married life on Atlantis. You seem to have settled well into your new lives."

"We have," said John, "but I can't think of any pointers except maybe talking to each other."

Rodney muffled a snort and then cleared his face of all emotion as he looked at his husband. 

"I think they're both better talkers than either of us," he said at last. "They shouldn't have any problems. And, I know you wanted the marriage to go ahead, but did you really have to work hard at making it happen?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, emphatically, answering on behalf of John, who was, however, not far behind her.

"Yes, and it was worth every moment," he said.


End file.
